


St Germaine Pink

by UnimpairedDreams



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: Pink hearts leave feeling somewhere different.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(At Least They'll Know) I Had a Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626303) by [DisasterSoundtrack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterSoundtrack/pseuds/DisasterSoundtrack). 



> This is my first RPDR one shot but honest to god I love katya and trixie so much so I decided to write

Fucking St Germaine pink.

A pink heart was scrawled in lipstick on Katya's mirror. No anecdotal message or comment or 'love Tracy'. Nothing. Just a lipstick heart and a pair of fluffy slippers.

The hotel room wasn't big - quite, on the contrary, it was small. Shoebox small. It was surprising herself and Trixie had gotten into bed with the walls a mere foot from the bed's edges. The small door, about 4ft tall, was the entrance to the bathroom. A shower, toilet and sink squashed into a space not much bigger than the single bed. 

The offending mirror was in the main room, in a corner with poor lighting and a small crack on it, vindictive of a motel bathroom. The heart was still there. Katya didn't have the willpower to rub it off. Trixie's slippers were also in their place, pushed behind the door where she'd left them for 4 days. Katya was only supposed to be in this room for 3 days - apparently, a week was more fitting for her sorrows.


End file.
